


Not Ready

by UnhelpfulPanda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Almost Sex, M/M, Naked Cuddling, awkward teenage virgins, but meant as a joke at the wrong time, crying gay boys, like they make a pact to lose their virginities together, mentions of dirkjake, sex pact, slight body shaming, slight fatshaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:31:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave and John were 10, they overheard Dave's older brother saying that if you were a virgin at 16, you were uncool and would be bullied. The two best friends made a pact that if they were still virgins by the age of 16, they would lose their virginities together. But when the time comes, one of them isn't as ready as the other....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Ey yo, so I'm awful at tagging things. Basically no sex actually happens, so if you were looking for SUCCESSFUL awkward first times then this isn't for you. If you want boys crying because they are self-conscious and not ready then this is exactly what you want. Enjoy this short thing I wrote for myself

When John and Dave were ten years old, they learned about sex. It wasn't on purpose, of course, but Dave's older brother was complaining to his best friend Roxy in his room, and Dave wanted to eavesdrop so they hid in Dirk's closet, trying not to giggle.

Instead, they heard Dirk complain that he was sixteen and his boyfriend didn't want to have sex with him. He said that it was uncool to be sixteen and still a virgin. He said that everyone would make fun of them if they found out. Then John sneezed and they got busted.

Later, the curious duo asked John's dad what sex was and had one of the worst conversations that could ever be had with one's father, or worse, with your friend's father. Mister Egbert explained that one shouldn't have sex until you were ready, but he wasn't exactly the coolest guy in the world.

Dave and John, in a pillow fort in John's room, made a pact that if they were still virgins by the time they were sixteen, they would have sex together. After all, they didn't want to be uncool and get made fun of, right?

So takes us to another sleepover at the Strider residence, six years later. To Dave's brother (his now only guardian) and John's father, it was just like any other sleepover. But the two teens knew better. Dirk ordered them pizza and then went out with his boyfriend, promising to be back by lunch the next day.

John didn't feel like eating. He felt vaguely ill, his palms felt clammy, and his hands were trembling. Dave seemed to be pretty chilled out, having researched religiously. He never wanted to hurt John during something so important. He was confident in his sexing abilities.

Dave led them to his room, stripping off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He began to undo his pants, pausing to look behind him. John was watching him nervously, and instead of pulling his shirt upwards, was actually tugging it _down._

“Come on, Egbert, strip,” Dave prompted. John audibly gulped, shaky hands beginning to undress himself. Except, when Dave was naked, he turned to find that John was still in his boxers and t-shirt. The black-haired boy had gotten tangled in his shirt. Dave chuckled and came closer. “Here, let me help you out there, dork.”

John swung an arm and almost punched Dave in the face. Dave made a noise of indignation and waited for the other to stop flailing before pulling the shirt over his head. John's face was bright red, and his glasses sat crooked on his face. He eyed the pale boy in front of him, toned and freckled with a trail of fine blonde hair from his navel down into a patch of blonde pubic hair at the base of, frankly, a very nice dick. It wasn't thick, but it was a decent length. Not pornstar sized, but not small either.

“Okay, now ditch the undies,” Dave ordered, pointing at the boxers sitting low on the other's hips. John had his arms crossed over his stomach, which in comparison was soft and pudgy. He was hairier than his red eyed partner, and his body hair was coarse and dark. His caramel skin was shiny with sweat and he feared he would soon start smelling.

“Maybe we should just watch a movie instead,” John suggested weakly.

“What? No way! This is the perfect time to do the bouncy bed game, Egbert. What are you, a chicken?” Dave teased, going for John's boxers. John swatted at the advancing hands, protesting and making excuses, while Dave made chicken noises and tried to wrestle the offending article of clothing off his partner.

John squirmed and tried to escape the advances but Dave was always faster than him and had stripped him naked while he yelped and tried to cover himself. “Holy shit, you've got a forest growing around your schlong, John,” Dave pointed out with a snicker, gesturing at the curly pubic hair around John's dick. John's dick wasn't very long, but it was thicker than Dave's. “You got some chub on ya too. Lay off the cake, fatass,” Dave chuckled, and he meant it as a joke but John crossed his arms over his stomach. His face burned in shame and his eyes stung.

Dave went rummaging around under his bed, looking for the lube and condoms. “Hey, so are we doing foreplay or what? I mean, I'm only like half hard so I guess so. Are we kissing? I want to kiss but I don't know, is that too gay? It's already pretty gay to have gay sex but...John?” Dave was rambling, as he so often did, but John was silent. Dave glanced to make sure the other boy hadn't bailed on him.

John stood hunched over, head lowered and arms covering his body in an attempt to be modest. He was also shivering... Dave dropped what was in his hands and rushed to his partner as soon as the realization hit him that John wasn't _shivering_ , he was _crying_.

“John? Hey, Egbert, look at me. John!” Dave called. He grabbed John's face in both hands and lifted the blue eyed boy's face to look at him. Indeed, John's eyes were pink and watery and his bottom lip trembled.

“Dave...” he whimpered, and Dave's heart shattered. He gently wiped the tears from John's eyes, smiling weakly in what he hoped was a reassuring way. “I-I don't, um, I don't think I'm ready,” he began to explain with tremors in his voice. “I-I'm really s-sorry!” John began to bawl, covering his face with both hands and sobbing.

Dave pulled the other boy closer, wrapped arms around him and not giving an iota of a fuck that they were buck naked and that John was getting tears and, probably, snot on his bare skin. He just held John in his arms and rocked him back and forth slowly, shushing him gently.

Once the blue eyed boy had calmed down, Dave kissed his forehead affectionately. “I wouldn't force you to do anything you don't want to do, John. You know that, right? I love you too much to do that to you,” Dave whispered.

“You...you do?” John murmured quietly into the crook of Dave's neck. Dave paused for a moment before nodding softly.

“Yeah. Yeah, I do, and I always have,” He replied. John began to pull away and Dave tensed in anticipation. He was going to lose his best friend because he fell in love with him. John was disgusted and would grab his clothes and storm out of the Strider residence, never to return.

But he didn't. John just looked up into Dave's face with wet blue eyes and a shy smile. “I love you too, Dave. But...” he looked down at his feet. “I'm not...I'm not sexy like you are. I'm fat and hairy and gross and-” The blonde cut him off with a chaste kiss to the lips.

“Stop that. You are amazing just the way you are, babe. I wouldn't change a thing about you,” He reassured.

“I'm not ready,” John reiterated, eyebrows furrowing and lips turning down into a frown most unbecoming of him. Dave waved his hand dismissively.

“Who needs sex, right? I'm down for naked cuddles over coerced sex any day,” he scoffed. And with that, they climbed into Dave's bed and snuggled up together, enjoying each other's warmth until sleep overtook them.

 


End file.
